Mind into Gallifrey
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: The 12th Doctor has been trapped in his mind by the Dream Lord. Now Gallifrey calls through his mind and take him to be judged by the council all. 9, 10, 11 and 12 Doctors. Will his companions help him out? And a surprise relationship will be unveiled and a secret comes to life. M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The 12th Doctor has been trapped in his mind by the Dream Lord. Now Gallifrey calls through his mind and take him to be judged by the council all. 9, 10, 11 and 12 Doctors. Will his companions help him out? And a surprise relationship will be unveiled and a secret comes to life.

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Clara Oswald was getting feelings back. Memories back. Of her life on Gallifrey. After an extremely painful couple of months she has got all her memories back and the body of a Time Lady. As soon as she remembered the someone important she rushed into her cupboard. She sighs as she takes out the item she had hoped she hadn't lost. But how was she going to give it back? She was alone on Earth. And the Doctor had left her. She was so mad with him after everything she had done for him he had abandoned her.

"You stupid. Dumb. Bastard of a Time Lord", Clara says smashing several things, "How could the Doctor not see Missy was The Rani? Stupid Ass"

Clara hears the tell-tale sign of the TARDIS appearing.

"Oh now you hear me?" Clara says picking up a vase and throwing it at the TARDIS where it smashes on the door.

"YOU STUPID. SELFISH. BASTARD! I SHOULD KILL YOU. COME OUT AND FACE ME! YOU OWE ME THAT MUCH", Clara yells throwing books at the TARDIS doors, "YOU LEFT ME ALONE! WITHOUT ANY CONTACT AND NOW YOU COME BACK?! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS? If you think you are getting of lightly you and dead wrong. I am going to make sure you regenerate AGAIN!"

As the door opens Clara throws a vase at the figure. And it was not the Doctor…

* * *

Rose Tyler was happy in Pete's world with her husband John Tyler. She was at her Mothers and fathers when her vision begins to blur. She just sees her mother and father collapse. She remembers falling but then it all goes black.

"Rose", a voice says

"John?" Rose asks opening her eyes

"It is me. Jackie and Pete are here too", John says

"Where are we?" Rose asks looking around

"Bad Wolf Bay", John says helping Rose up

"How did we get here?" Jackie asks

Rose doesn't answer she was stuck staring at the familiar Blue Box.

"The Doctor", Rose says

"What?" Pete asks

"It is the TARDIS!" Rose says rushing to the TARDIS

Rose knocks on the door.

"Doctor!" Rose calls

John, Jackie and Pete reach the TARDIS.

"It can't be", John says

"I wonder if I can get in? He is not answering something must be wrong", Rose thinks

"Try. It is the only way we can get answers", John says

Rose takes a deep breath and touches the handle and opens and Rose breaths a sigh of relief the TARDIS remembered her.

"Doctor?" Rose asks opening the door all the way and gasps

It was so different.

"It is so different", Jackie says as they step in

"Where is the Doctor?" Pete asks

"He has to be here somewhere", Rose says

Suddenly the door shuts and the TARDIS goes into flight.

"Where are we going?" Jackie asks

"Let me look", John says going up to the computer, "This is not right"

"What is it?" Rose asks

"The TARDIS can't give us a location because we are inside the Doctor's mind. All this is his mind. Look the TARDIS has a message", John says

They all look at the screen. Where an oldish man stood at the screen. He spoke with a Scottish accent.

"The Dream Lord has come. Whoever is watching this and I hope it is you Clara. Don't follow. Run. My mind is not a safe place for anyone. Hopefully I will only pull you in. Your my impossible girl. So I hope I just pull you in and you can get yourself out. I am sorry for leaving you. But you have Danny. I know your happy. So I hope this message goes unread. But it is unlikely. So whoever is watching this don't come after me. It is too dangerous. Try and negotiate with the Dream Lord and for goodness sake don't mess with my mind it is too much for you to handle", the 12th Doctor says then the screen goes blank

"Who is the Dream Lord?" Rose asks

"A time lord like the Doctor. It looks like he regenerated again. He must he in his 11th form", John says

"We have landed", Jackie says

"What do we do?" Pete asks

"We see where we are now", Rose says taking charge

Rose goes and opens the door and they were outside a house.

"Rose?" a woman asks

"Sarah Jane!" Rose says hugging the older woman

"How are you here?" Sarah Jane asks

"We are in the Doctor's mind", Rose says

"How is that possible?" Sarah Jane asks

"He left a message", Rose says showing her the message

"He has changed again", Sarah Jane says

The TARDIS launches into flight again.

"These are my parents and husband", Rose says

"Jackie Tyler", Jackie says, "We met once"

"I remember. It is good to see you. Wish it was under different circumstances", Sarah Jane says

"I am Pete Tyler. I am kind of new to this", Pete says

"Hopefully it won't be as dangerous as the Doctor said", Rose says

"I am John Tyler. The Meta-Crisis. Grown out of a hand", John says

"So what do we do now?" Sarah Jane asks

"The TARDIS is taking us to places in his mind. We don't know which companions it is bringing in. Maybe this Clara has an idea that is if she gets pulled it", Rose says

"We have landed again", John says

"Well lets see where we are now", Rose says going to the door

Rose opens the door and they were at a hospital. Two people were starting to come around on the floor.

"Martha! Mickey!" Rose says running over to them

"Rose. How?" Mickey asks sitting up

"We are in the Doctor's mind", Rose says

"This is where I first met him", Martha says looking around

"Let's get back to the TARDIS. We can show you the message that he left", Rose says

"Hi Jackie, Pete", Mickey says as they enter the TARDIS, "Sarah Jane you are looking well"

"Thank you Mickey", Sarah Jane says

The TARDIS launches into flight again.

"Listen to the message", Rose says playing the message again

"So who is the Dream Lord?" Sarah Jane asks

"No clue", Rose says

"And who is this Clara?" Sarah Jane asks

"A past companion?" Rose asks

"Maybe his current", Martha says

"When was the last time you saw him?" Rose asks

"It has to be a few years ago", Mickey says

"The TARDIS just landed", John says

"Well lets see where we are now", Rose says leading them out

They find themselves on a street.

"Donna are you ok?" an old man asks a figure holding her head

"THAT BLOODY SPACEMAN I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Donna yells

"You remember? But you will die!" the man says

"Donna?" Rose asks

"Rose? Martha? Mickey? Sarah Jane?" Donna asks

"It is us", Martha says, "Is your head ok? Didn't hurt it?"

"Where are we?" Donna asks

"We are in the Doctor's mind", Mickey says

"Well that explains how I am here and not burning up. So Spaceman is in trouble?" Donna asks

"Yes he left a message", Sarah Jane says

"Well let me see it. By the way this is my grandfather Wilfred", Donna says

"I'm here!" an American accented voice says jogging down the street

"Jack!" Rose says

"Captain Cheesecake", Mickey says

"Hey there Rose, Mickey Mouse, Sarah Jane, Martha looking lovely ladies", Jack winks

"Funny Jack lets get in the TARDIS. And I am married now Jack", Rose says

"You married the Doctor's clone?" Jack asks as they are go into the TARDIS, "Love the decor", Jack says sarcastically

"I did. He is here too. He and my parents and searching this TARDIS for the Doctor just in case he is here", Rose says as the TARDIS again launches into flight

Rose plays the message and Jack, Donna and Wilfred knew nothing about the Dream Lord

"We have landed again", Martha says

They walk out and into a graveyard.

"Rory what the hell is going on? Why are we here you know I hate this place!" a red haired female says

"Calm down Amy I am sure there is an explanation", Rory says

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Martha asks

"Who wants to know?" the female asks

"We and travellers with the Doctor. Maybe you have heard of him?" Rose asks cautiously

"That is not possible. He said it would cause a paradox!" the female says

"We are in his mind. Can you tell us who you both are?" Sarah Jane asks

"I am Rory and this is my wife Amy", Rory says

"We travelled with the Doctor too. He was are best friend", Amy says

"Come in and listen to the message", Rose says

"Why did you think the Doctor wasn't coming for you?" Donna asks as they sit after the message has been played

"The Weeping Angels", Amy says

Martha gasps, "You mean…?"

"Yeah we got taken. I saw Rory's grave. I couldn't live without him so I followed. The Doctor said he couldn't come for me if I did it. But I had to be with Rory", Amy says

"Do you know this Clara person?" Jack asks

"No. And for that matter that was not the Doctor we knew", Amy says

"Mother, Father what has my dear husband gotten himself into now?" River Song asks appearing with a woman next to her

"River!" Amy says hugging her daughter

"Who the hell are you both?" Donna asks

"Jenny the Doctor's Daughter", Jenny says

"River Song. The Doctor's wife", River says

"Wife?" Mickey and Jack ask

"Yes. I know who you all are. Let's see. Jack Harkness the flirt who will sleep with anything", River says

"You know I can do you", Jack flirts

"I am a married woman Jack. Now we have Sarah Jane Smith. A journalist if I remember correctly", River says

"Yes that is me", Sarah Jane says

"Next we have Donna Noble. The most important woman in the universe", River says

"I am not that important", Donna says

"Trust me you are to the Doctor. Now we have your grandfather Wilfred Mott, Mickey Smith, Martha Jones, Jackie Tyler, Pete Tyler, Rose Tyler and the Meta-crisis", River says listing them off one by one

"You have us. So how did the Doctor get a beautiful woman like you?" Jack asks flirting

"So you don't know me?" River asks smirking, "Haven't heard of the woman that kills the Doctor or the woman who marries the Doctor?"

They go into silence.

"River don't scar them", Amy scolds

"Sorry mother but both of them are true", River says

"Why did he marry you if you killed him?" Jack asks glaring at River all flirting gone now

"Because they are in love", a scaly woman says walking in with a human woman and a Sontaran

"Madame Vastra, Jenny, Strax", River says

"It is good to see you all again", Amy says hugging Vastra and Jenny F

Rory shakes Strax's hand.

"I take it our old friend is in deep trouble?" Vastra asks

"You can say that", Rose says

"We are landing", John says

"What is that? It sounds like shouting", Amy says

"YOU STUPID. SELFISH. BASTARD! I SHOULD KILL YOU. COME OUT AND FACE ME! YOU OWE ME THAT MUCH", a voice yells and the hear banging on the door and the sound of smashing

"Well we better go out there", Jack says

"But whoever it is. Is pissed", Amy says

"Trust me she won't hurt. Just by the sound of it she might kill the Doctor", River says smirking

"YOU LEFT ME ALONE! WITHOUT ANY CONTACT AND NOW YOU COME BACK?! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS? If you think you are getting of lightly you and dead wrong. I am going to make sure you regenerate AGAIN!"

River chuckles, "Doctor what have you done to piss your impossible girl off?"

As the boys open the door they were not expecting what was coming…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review.**

 **Who do you think she will hit?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: To the people who guessed Jack well done. Who else would it be:) LOL**

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

A vase hits and smashes into Jack's face knocking him down to the ground.

"Hello Clara been a while hasn't it?" River asks like nothing has happened

"What has that idiot done now?" Clara asks pissed off

"It will be better if we show you his message. It is for you", Rose says

"Rose Tyler. The Bad Wolf. Well met", Clara says

"How did you…", Rose says

"John Smith. The Meta-Crisis. Grow out of a hand", Clara says

"How did you…", John starts

"Jackie Tyler. The woman who slapped the Doctor", Clara says

"How did..." Jackie says

"Pete Tyler. The Man from a different parallel world", Clara says

"Yes", Pete says not show about what to make off her

"Sarah Jane Smith. One of the oldest friends of the Doctor", Clara says

"Yes", Sarah Jane says

"Donna Noble. The Most Important Person in the Universe", Clara says

"How did you…", Donna starts

"Amelia Pond. The Girl Who Waited", Clara says

"How did…", Amy asks

"Rory Williams. The Lone Centurion and The Last Centurion", Clara says

"How did…", Rory says

"Mickey Smith. The Self-imposed Tin Dog", Clara says

"What?" Mickey asks shocked

"Martha Jones or is it Martha Smith now? How Ironic after you and the 10th Doctor played John Smith and Martha Jones to save the hospital", Clara says

"How did you kn…", Martha says

"Wilfred Mott. The Father like figure to the Doctor", Clara says shocking everyone

"I am not", Wilfred says shocked

"Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint, Strax the Veiled Detectives", Clara says

"Yes", Madame Vastra says

"Jenny. The Doctor's Daughter. Born of a machine but still held a piece of his heart", Clara says

"I…", Jenny stutters

"River Song. The woman that kills the Doctor and the woman who marries the Doctor. I always liked both", Clara says shocking everyone again

"Jack Harkness. The Immortal Man. Sorry about the vase you can tell I am pissed at the Doctor", Clara says turning around

"Yeh I can tell. What did he do anyway?" Jack asks rubbing his head

"Clara the Doctor is in trouble", River says

"Well he needs to find someone else", Clara says

"Does this world look real to you?" River asks

Clara frowns and lets out some power. She growls.

"Damn Time Lords. Show me that message", Clara says following them into the TARDIS

Clara goes to the screen and presses to play the message sitting down and crossing her arms.

"The Dream Lord has come. Whoever is watching this and I hope it is you Clara. Don't follow. Run. My mind is not a safe place for anyone. Hopefully I will only pull you in. Your my impossible girl. So I hope I just pull you in and you can get yourself out. I am sorry for leaving you. But you have Danny. I know your happy. So I hope this message goes unread. But it is unlikely. So whoever is watching this don't come after me. It is too dangerous. Try and negotiate with the Dream Lord and for goodness sake don't mess with my mind it is too much for you to handle", the 12th Doctor says

Clara growls at the end of the message. Stupid Doctor always thought he knew everything. When in fact Danny is dead. She is not who is really is. She is in love with a different man. She holds more power then the Doctor. Who does the Doctor actually think she is? Some human girl?

"We are stuck in your dangerous mind you stupid Time Lord. I feel the energy coming from the centre", Clara says

"Energy coming from the centre? How can you feel that Clara?" Jack and River asks

"No time. We need to find portals to lead us deeper into his mind. But first. I have a little chat to do", Clara says looking at the wall and flicking her fingers and a man appears

"Well, well Clara Oswald the Impossible Girl. Too bad you can't save him", the man says

Clara gets up her eyes go dark and everyone shivers.

"You better watch me Dream Lord. Whatever you have planned WILL fail. I'll make sure of it", Clara growls

"Not if you all go insane first!" the Dream Lord chuckles

"So relieving memories of the Doctor's. You know I have been in most of them. So get ready for a fight Dream Lord", Clara snarls

"Bring it on Impossible Girl. But I have the power of the Time Lords behind me", the Dream Lord says disappearing

"Was it really a good idea to get him mad?" Amy asks

"It gave us answers", Clara says fiddling with the object in her pocket

"What answers?" Rose asks

"We are going to have to relieve the Doctor's worst days. He won't see or hear us. We can only watch and search for a portal to the next level of his mind", Clara says going to the controls of the TARDIS

"How do you know that?" Martha asks

"How did you know he was there?" Mickey asks

"Why did he mention the Time Lords? They are dead aren't they?" Sarah Jane asks

Clara doesn't answer but puts the TARDIS in flight. Fiddling again with the object in her pocket giving her hope…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
